Soren (Movie)
“Soren’s story is perhaps the hero’s journey in its purest form. It is a timeless, universal narrative of bravery, growth, and sacrifice, and one that can stand alongside any of those of the heroes of legend.” - Zack Snyder, director of Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga’Hoole Soren is an adolescent Barn Owl, son of Noctus and Marella, and brother of Kludd and Eglantine. Unlike Kludd, Soren is a dreamer, and loves the legends of Ga'hoole. He's the main protagonist of the movie, and voiced by Jim Sturgess. Character design Soren has yellow-beige feathers and a round facial disc. Unlike wild Barn Owls and his character in the books, Soren has yellow eyes that can move, which was most likely changed to make him look more visually pleasing and help to display more human-like facial expressions. "The hero tends to be the hardest character to design and Soren was no different. Being a Barn owl made it more difficult because their features are striking and ghostly; they are beautiful yet out of all the owls they're the hardest to empathise with. We went through a process of trying to loosen up our character sketches, discarding the need to be realistic so we could try and find a look that was immediately pleasing. The final design ended up combining these sketch explorations with a particular barn owl photograph that Zack felt best resembled Soren." - Simon Whiteley, The Art of Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Soren is first seen when his father, Noctus, flies into the family hollow with a mouse. He and Eglantine are acting out the legend of Lyze of Kiel, with Soren playing Lyze and Eglantine reluctantly playing Metal Beak. Soren's older brother, Kludd, looks down on their enthusiasm in the legends. ''More coming soon Quotes "No, my dreams are what make me strong, Kludd. They led me to the Guardians." - Soren, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole Family Tree Gallery Movie Trailer11.jpg|Soren with Kludd and Eglantine Trailer22.jpg|Flying in the storm Trailer30.jpg|After flying through a forest fire. 0847d5211daa2cfcfde28d825aa07d5d_Generic.jpg|At the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Legend+of+the+Guardians+-+Soren_-_Copy_(2).jpg|Official movie avatar poster Capture56.JPG|Soren with sleeping Eglantine Sorenfacing.png|Soren about to fly into the fire Fleck_energy.jpg||The energy from the flecks attaching to Soren's gizzard Eye of the Owl.png|Soren in the monsoon sg.png|Soren and Gylfie Digger Sleeping.png|Soren with Digger while sleeping SorenCapOwlsofGahoole.jpg|Soren during Ezlyryb's praise legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-6158.jpg|Soren in love with Otulissa OtulissaWelcome.png legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7587.jpg|Soren and Otulissa 20100922-163621-pic-28369632 t607.jpg|About to dive into the fleck trap sorenkluddfire.png|Soren during his battle with Kludd sorenandglyfie'spursuit.png|About to escape from St. Aegelious with Gylfie lotg_oneSheet_1920x1080.jpg|Soren with the Band on a German Wallpaper Soren_and_gylfie_concept.jpg|Concept art of Soren (left) where his eyes are black Laughing_soren.jpg Hollow_drawings.jpg|Soren's drawings of the Great Tree, Lyze of Kiel and Metal Beak on his hollow's wall Soren%27s_Family.png|Soren and his family Ty_soren.jpg|Soren Ty plush Video Game Soren is babie.PNG|Soren in the video game SOREN I GUESS.PNG|Soren's in-game model while carrying the coal bucket, having glowing accents on his feathers for unexplained reasons. This is most likely a bug that is very common SOREN BUT HAGSFIEND.PNG|Soren's in-game model without glowing accents, showing he has blue accents on his wings, tail, and face feathers. Category:Barn Owls Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders